Queen Bitch
by ACCRK
Summary: Carla moves to Weatherfield. Carshelle run the factory after Paul left it to them in his will. They hate each other. Carla, Peter and Liam love triangle. Leanne is dating Peter, it's not working out. She and Carla get close.
1. Chapter 1

**SET IN CURRENT TIME. (not like the actual corrie plot though)**

**Quick Summary: This fic is basically going to turn into a love triangle between Carla, Peter and Liam, (Carter and Liarla in one place and all that...) but this fic is also centered around carshelle. I won't give anything else away. Hope you get it.**

_This is something completely different I'm trying out. If the plot is TOO different and TOO confusing, or just basically shit, please say in the review box and I will not carry on. To me it reads OK, but that's obviously because I know in my own head what's happening. _

_NOTES: (I have basically added all these characters to be in corrie at the same time. **Carla. Michelle. Liam. Peter.** **Leanne** (**Paul** has died). There is NO **Tony, **There is NO **Frank. **There is NO **Liam/Maria** relationship. (OK whoops, basically nothing is the same)_

_**Michelle** has lived on coronation street for 1 year. **Liam, Paul** and **Carla** have not lived there. **Paul** died in a car crash with **Dean**. **Liam** was the only one to survive it. **Peter/Leanne** relationship is there, but it's in the early days, when they are 'dating' and not really official. **Carla** is, as quoted the 'queen bitch' _

* * *

**She's hot**, Peter thought as a raven haired woman got out of a silver Mercedes, parked in front of underworld. She walked across the cobbles. She was dressed in black. Black blouse, black skirt, black tights, black heeled boots. Her make-up was applied perfectly, her plump lips glowing, a raspberry colour to them. She wore silver chunky rings, and she looked every bit the business woman.

Peter did not know this woman. She was new to the street, having just moved in to the lavish draper mill apartments. Her name was Carla Connor, and she held some relation to Michelle, and that's all anybody really knew about her.

_"What?"_ she snapped, as she caught Peter staring _"Got sommat on my face?"_ She did not sound as posh as she looked.

_"Beautiful eyes and kissable lips?"_ Peter tried his luck

"_How about you run along love, I'm not available"_ she said as she carried on walking. She stopped as she arrived at the green double doors. She let out a sigh and walked in to the rovers, the fakest smile planted on her face, ready to face her sister-in-law. She did not want to be doing this.

_"Chelle"_ she cheered, clearly putting on a fake voice. _"How are ya' darlin'?"_

_"Let's get this over with shall we Carla? Come to the back"_ Carla followed Michelle into the back room of the rovers. _"Now what's so important that you have to come all the way here to tell me? You could have just phoned"_ Michelle began.

_"Erm, I think you'll find I did try to call. You keep screening me."_ Carla gave Michelle her trademark dirty look, as if to say **'shut the fuck up and listen to me**', as Michelle listened on, looking slightly guilty.

_"Anyway, as much as it pains me to say this, Paul's solicitor came to see me last week. You know, as his wife, I'm entitled to half of everything that's unclaimed for... bla bla bla. But… everything else goes by his will."_ Carla was hesitating, clearly finding it difficult to explain to Michelle with the right words.

_"Spit it out Carla, I haven't got all day"_

_"We own the factory. That thing… place even, across the road. Underwear World"_

_"You mean underworld?"_

_"Yeah that"_

_"We own it?"_ Michelle said, looking totally confused, and wondering if Carla was having her on or not. Knowing her it was all a sick joke _"How?"_

_"Well co-own. I own 60% and you got 40%."_ Carla made sure she emphasized on the percentages. _"Paul bought it before he died. He was going to start working there next month after the current owner had finished all his big orders. So basically, we're in charge from the 1st of March"_ Carla finished

"_Typical Paul. Even when he's dead, he's still trying to force us to be friends."_

_"Yeah"_ Carla replied sarcastically. Carla had to tread carefully now, because the last thing she wanted was to be forced to work with Michelle. She wanted her out. _"Listen love, I can buy you out. I'll run it, that's what I came to talk to you about"_

_"I'm not selling. You sell"_ Michelle snapped.

_"How you gonna pay me?"_

_"I'm not selling"_ Michelle stated, confidently and clearly. She was not giving in to Carla, even if it did mean that it would bring her grief and stress.

_"Fine. Be stubborn. Then it means we're stuck together, you know that, right?"_ Carla couldn't help but add _"…and remember, I own 60%, so I'm boss, I ain't guna stop reminding you about that."_

Michelle just scoffed and rolled her eyes, wondering if she was getting herself into a mess that really wasn't worth it. She was too stubborn to let Carla buy her out. Paul always thought that they didn't get on because they were so similar. Both feisty and stubborn, both bossy and ambitious. Perhaps he was right.

_"Bring it on"_ Michelle shot at her. _"I'll wait for you to arrange a meeting with the solicitor to get everything signed and sorted then… boss"_ she added sarcastically. _"Now if that's all you came here for, I'll just wait for your call, yeah?"_

Carla looked at Michelle, who was sitting opposite her on the rounded table. _"Oh actually, there was one more thing"_ Carla said, as that bitchy look filled her face. She put both of her hand on the table, and leaned forward, as close to Michelle as she could. _"I'm screwing Liam"_ She actually was one hard faced cow.

Michelle was gobsmacked… speechless. Carla got up from the table, pulled her skirt down and ruffled her hair, and swung her handbag over her shoulder. She straightened her posture, turned around and confidently walked out of the room and out of the rovers.

She was already at her car when Michelle realised that she had actually gone. She ran out of the rovers, only to see the silver Mercedes drive off.

_"That bitch"_

* * *

**_Please review before I carry on. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them, please keep commenting and letting me know your opinions. I'm glad the fic seems to interest people, as I really like where it's headed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just one note on this one... Liam lives in Manchester, but a fair bit away from Weatherfield. He lives alone, and not with his girlfriend. _

* * *

Carla was at her new flat, unpacking, still annoyed that Michelle wouldn't sell her share of the factory to her. They had been in contact quite a bit recently, finalising the deals so they could start as soon as possible at the factory. Despite their efforts, more effort from Michelle than Carla, they still argued and disagreed constantly, and they were already getting sick of each other's company. Carla was stressing out, and drinking a lot more than usual recently.

Liam had come over to Carla's flat to see her, and to help her with moving in and unpacking. Liam could sense that Carla was stressed due to her short temper, and the fact that she'd already gone through over half a bottle of wine before he arrived.

_"What's up with you?"_

"_Your bloody sister, that's what's up with me. I'm gunna be stuck with 'er aren't I? She's a bloody pain in the back-side"_

_"Oh give 'er a break Carla. How did she take the news anyway?"_

_"Yeah not too bad. Although she weren't quite so pleased when I told her I'd been on top of her brother"_

_"You did what? Carla I have a girlfriend, what the hell did you go and open your big gob for?"_

_"Oh boo hoo, you don't even like the girl. You shouldn't even be with her. And you're the one that told me that my big gob came in handy, Liam…"_ Carla knew how to push his buttons. She was quick witted and any form of sexual reference given by her, made Liam back down a bit.

He sighed. _"It was you who said you didn't want to be in a relationship"_

Carla threw the clothes she was unpacking, back into the suit case in a huff. _"Yeah and I don't. You're just sex to me"_

_"That's a lie"_

_"Believe it. And anyway, I got chatted up by this guy the other day, a Peter Barlow or someone, might go and sleep with him too"_

_"Wasn't he dating our Chelle before?"_

_"Ha… Even better. I'll get him in my bed then make Chelle come round to sign some solicitor letter so she sees him here"_

Liam wondered why Carla had to always make inappropriate comments. It was like she was so insecure, she had to make extra effort to act tough and act like the ice maiden. Either that or she actually was genuinely a hard faced cow. "You_ know, you really are Queen Bitch sometimes"_

_"Oh wind ya neck in will ya, I'm joking"_ Carla stated, as she walked over to Liam, and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. _"Come to bed, this unpacking can wait until tomorrow"_ she commanded as she pursed her full lips on his. He loved her taste. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. He followed her like a dog, doing exactly as she said. He didn't want to be a push over, and generally, he wasn't. With Carla it was different, it was like she had this hold over him, and he couldn't do anything about it, even if he wanted to.

* * *

Liam and Carla lay in the bed, exhausted. _"Your performance was good tonight Leebugs. Maybe even **very** good. Boderline mind blowing"_ Carla stated, as she gave him a wink and climbed out of the bed, before heading to the kitchen. Liam didn't know if he should take that as a compliment or an insult. He decided it was a compliment, and that she was serious, not playing one of her games again. _"Coffee or wine?"_ she shouted back to the bedroom. Before Liam got the chance to answer, the buzzer to the flat went off.

_"Yeah?" _Carla answered, clearly annoyed that someone was disturbing her night with Liam.

_"It's Michelle. Let me in"_

_"Why?"_

_"Just do it"_

Carla had no time for games, so she just hung up on Michelle and buzzed her into the flat. She unlocked the door so Michelle could just walk in. Carla moved to sit on the sofa, where Liam had already placed himself. _"Who's there?"_ he asked

"Michelle"

"And you're letting her in? Hell-lloooo..." Liam exclaimed as he moved his arm up and down, his hand gesturing towards his body, as if to say **"I'm here. in my boxers. with you. and you let my sister in" **Carla decided to ignore him.

_"Oh so it is true?"_ Michelle sniped, as she saw her sister in law and her brother sitting on the sofa together. _"I was hoping this was some joke Carla had masterminded just to wind me up, and I really thought you had higher standards Liam. What about Sarah, eh? Do you remember that you have a girlfriend, Liam?"_

Liam looked like a lost puppy, and couldn't even give Michelle an answer. Carla didn't even bother trying, she wasn't in the mood to answer Michelle.

_"So what is this, a relationship, or what?"_ Michelle continued

_"He wishes"_ Carla blurted, letting out that trademark laugh of hers.

_"Oh actually, you know what? I don't even want to know. Both of you repulse me at the moment. What I do need to tell you though Carla, is that last order at underworld, it's finished early, which means we need to start earlier. I saw the old boss today. He's finished all he needs to"_

_"How early?"_

_"Tomorrow"_

_"Oh this is just what I need. Fine, if that's all I'll see you at 9 yeah?"_ Carla got up from the sofa and walked over to Michelle. She put her hand on her back, and tried to lead her out of the flat.

_"Carla, you can't just turn up tomorrow and expect everything to be running smoothly. We need to go over things tonight. We need to be prepared."_

_"I'm busy"_

_"Doing what?"_

_"Your brother…?"_ Carla's comment was more comical than bitchy this time. Michelle sort of wanted to laugh, but she would never give Carla that satisfaction. Michelle just looked over at her brother, giving him the look that said '**leave.'** He knew that look all too well. Michelle used it often, and he knew there was no point arguing, and that she was not to be messed with.

Liam smacked his hands down on his thighs as he got up from the sofa. _"Aaaahhh, I'll leave you to gossip and drink, and do whatever best friends do"_ he said, clearly proud of his sarcastic comment. He kissed Carla and provocatively grabbed her bum, letting her know the fun she'd be missing out on, now he was leaving. Carla was shocked that he would actually joke around like that in front of Michelle. She then realized he did it because he knew it would make her want him. Michelle just frowned, feeling angry and uncomfortable, as Liam left the flat, leaving the two women standing there in awkward silence.


	3. Chapter 3

_A bit of delay on this update, sorry! Again, thanks sooo much for the reviews. Also I'd like to apologise, Liam obviously did not walk out of the flat in just his boxers. I forgot to mention the vital fact that he did, in fact, put his clothes back on ahahah. (or if you prefer the other version, then by all means stick with that ha) Thanks Anna for telling me, and sorry again… whoops!_

_I have updated chapters 3 and chapter 4. (they are in fact, more like one chapter, but i thought i should split it as it was a bit lengthy. These chapters are more of a build up to the plot, and so if you think they lack actions, that is why. Chapter 5 will have more 'happenings' as it were._

_Please keep the reviews coming. And thank you thank you thank you to those who do review, and to those who have added it to faves / alerts. _

_p.s i'm on twitter now ACCRK if you're interested. _

* * *

Michelle was standing outside the factory doors, it was 8:50am. She and Carla had agreed to meet just before 9:00am so they could get there before the workers. They had gone through new orders with new clients last night, and had already lined up a few potential new clients too. It was actually the first time they had remotely gotten on, and the buzz of the new business had them both quite excited.

Carla drove up to the factory doors, stepping out of her Mercedes, looking every inch the business woman.

_"Sorry I'm late. Got these cut"_ she told Michelle, as she threw her a set of keys. _"Head's up"_

Michelle didn't know what had come over Carla. She would never usually do anything like this, everything was usually too much effort for her. Michelle joked to herself that Carla must still be drunk from the wine they drank last night.

_"What ya waitin' for then?"_ Carla walked up to the doors and opened them with her own keys, tired of waiting for Michelle. The alarm sounded, wanting a code to be entered to put it off._ "What did the guy tell you the code was?"_

_"Shit, I don't remember. But I do remember he said that if it isn't entered in 90 seconds, then it goes straight to the security centre"_

Both of them looked at each other, Carla annoyed that Michelle was so ditzy, and Michelle feeling guilty and slightly stupid for forgetting.

_"Oh fuck this"_ Carla said as she picked up the fire extinguisher that was stuck to the wall by the door, and smashed the alarm until it went off. She looked at it, and nodded. _"That's better"_

_"What the hell did you go and do that for?"_

_"I had to. Some idiot forgot the code."_

Both women walked into their office. Having only been there once before, they just stood there, looking at it. _"What the hell is that manky brown chair that looks like it's older than your mum? I want one of those black leather chairs, you know, the ones that twirl and have wheels on"_ Carla demanded. Michelle just shrugged her shoulders and nodded in agreement, confirming to herself that she was right in thinking that Carla's niceness wouldn't have lasted long.

_"Listen…"_ Michelle began. _"The workers are going to be here any minute. I know most of 'em, so I think I'll just introduce us, explain our plans, our new orders and stuff, then we can get started as soon as, yeah?"_

_"No, I'm boss. I'll do it"_

Michelle clenched her fists and sighed loudly, with the intention of letting Carla know how bossy and rude she had just been. She wondered what she had gotten herself into. Carla was not going to make things easy. For anyone.

It was 9:02am, and Carla smiled to herself. Although it was only by 2 minutes, the workers were late. She would have an excuse to tell them what's what and who's who. It was 9:07am when all the workers were finally sat down at their machines. They were all just sat there waiting, trying to stare into the office to see the new bosses, wondering what was going on, waiting for orders so that they could begin their work.

Carla walked out of the office, followed by Michelle. Carla didn't break a smile, her posture was straight and authoritative. Michelle stood beside her, but also slightly behind her, as if she was nervous.

Show time, Carla thought to herself. "_Right"_ she began, her from-the-estate accent as strong as ever. _"From by book, a working day is classed as an 8 hour shift. That is 9:00am until 5:00pm. So let's all be on time tomorrow eh?"_ Michelle cringed, she felt slightly embarrassed by Carla's already negative attitude. The workers just all looked at each other, wanting to laugh, but yet they were all too scared. They looked like young children on their first day of school. Carla held up a piece of paper in her hand, _"I've got the next order 'ere, so you can all get started on this. I'm gunna promote one of you to temporary supervisor, just to start this order off."_ She scanned the faces of the workers. Some sat up, backs straight, eager to be supervisor. Some didn't bother. Too chilled to even care.

She thought to herself as she looked at each of their faces:

**Kirk, nah, looks too thick**

**Beth,urgh, too cheap**

**Sally, too eager**

**Sean, hmm possibly**

**Julie, this could be fun.**

_"You"_ Carla pointed at Julie. _"What's your name?"_

_"Julie. But you can call me Jules"_

_"No thanks. You're acting supervisor. Don't let me down"_ she finished as she handed her the paper, containing details of the order.

Nobody said anything for a while, before Michelle chipped in. _"Well after that lovely introduction…"_ raising her eyebrows at Carla _"…I think it's best to tell you that we are your bosses from now on. I own 40% of the factory and Carla…"_

_"Mrs Connor"_ Carla quickly corrected Michelle.

_"…Mrs Connor owns 60%. We've got a lot of potential new clients, and we are both really excited about this business. We've got a good feeling about it."_ She tried to fix the damage Carla had just caused with her bitterness.

_"Mrs Connor?"_ Sean quizzed. So_ you're related, Michelle?"_

_"Sisters"_ Beth added

"_In law"_ Carla was quick to put them straight.

_"So we are."_ Michelle agreed. _"Sisters in law, and your new bosses. And so... as your new bosses, I think it would be a nice gesture for us to take you all for a drink at the rovers later, straight from work. Break the ice and all"_

The workers got excited at the idea of free drinks, and they all nodded in agreement. Carla put on her fake smile, but gritted her teeth as she damned Michelle in her head. She was going to have to get used to all this fake smiling and fake laughing.

The new bosses walked into the office, leaving the workers gossiping, no doubt about them.


	4. Chapter 4

_So this is the second part to chapter 3 as it were. Keep reviewing please. Much appreciated. _

* * *

Work had gone well that morning. Carla and Michelle had both managed to secure a future large order each, and the workers seemed to working hard.

It was 11:30am when the door of the factory opened. Liam waltzed in, looking for Carla and Michelle.

_"Oh hello, how can we help you Sir?"_ Sean piped up.

_"Alright. Where's Carla and Michelle?"_

Sean just nodded his head towards the office, his mouth wide open at the sight of the handsome man in front of him. Liam nodded as if to say thank you, and proceeded to the office.

The whispering of the workers began. _"Oh how hot was he?"_ exclaimed Sean. _"I would have him on a plate"_

_"My dream man. Complete and utter perfection"_ added Julie.

_"Nah, not my type. I go for the muscly, rugged, man's man type, me."_ Beth chipped in, to the disapproving looks of all the other workers. _"What…?"_ she exclaimed.

Liam knocked on the office door. _"Ello ello ello, business women of our generation"_

_"What's in the bag?"_ Carla asked, not interested in saying hello to him, just intrigued to know what was in the shopping bag that he was holding.

_"Well, Carla, I am glad you asked"_ he proceeded jokingly. He took out a bunch of gorgeous flowers, and handed them to Michelle. _"This is your 'Congratulations on your new job' present"_ he winked, to which she gave him a hug to thank her brother for being so generous. Liam then put his hand back in the shopping bag, and took out a mug. He handed it to Carla, _"And this is your 'Congratulations on your new job' present"_ he said again, as he handed her the mug.

Carla took the mug from Liam, and read the logo. _"Queen Bitch?"_

_"You're welcome"_ Liam replied, before giving Michelle a smirk, both of them enjoying winding Carla up.

Just as Liam was about to leave, a dark haired man knocked on the factory door and entered. They all looked towards the door, all of them slightly confused as to why he was there.

_"Peter?"_ Michelle started. They had been dating a while back, but it didn't work out for them, but they were still friendly towards each other, and spoke from time to time.

_"Yeah, sorry if I seem nosy. I saw the factory door wide open…"_ Carla gave Liam a look of disapproval for leaving the door open, knowing there was expensive material by the door that could have easily been stolen. _"…yeah and then I saw that the alarm had been smashed"_ Peter looked confused now, as he looked around him, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, _"…but everything seems fine?"_

_"Yeah that were me. Didn't know the code!"_

_"Bit aggressive aren't you?"_

Carla took this opportunity to flirt a little, _"So I've been told"_ she winked, and glanced quickly towards Liam, to see his reaction, before turning back towards Peter. _"So come to fix it for me have ya' darlin'?"_

_"I will if I can buy you a meal at the bistro?"_ Peter said, maybe pushing his luck a little. As Peter said this, Carla looked over to Liam, who was looking at the floor, feeling the awkwardness of the situation. Peter remembered how Carla had shot him down a few weeks back when he tried to flirt with her. He remembered that she said she was not available, and he suddenly worried that Liam was her partner, and that he had over stepped his mark.

Carla nodded _"Yeah, you're on. A free alarm fitting and a free meal. How's a girl to say now, eh?"_

Peter smiled _"The name's Peter by the way"_

_"I heard."_ She answered, looking over to Michelle and Liam as she couldn't help herself from smirking. _"Tomorrow night… 7pm"_ she demanded.

Peter gave an approving nod, and walked out of the factory, pleased with himself and slightly surprised that she had agreed to have dinner with him.

Liam didn't say anything, just pulled a face as he pointed to the Queen Bitch mug and looked at Michelle, who rolled her eyes, not surprised at Carla's recent actions.

Liam left shortly afterwards, telling the women that he had to take Sarah out that night for a romantic meal. The aim was to make Carla jealous, but she just brushed it off, and convinced both of them that she wasn't, but it hurt her a little, hurt her more than she cared to admit, even to herself.

_"What is it with you and unavailable men? He's sort of dating this Leanne, you know"_

_"You said it, he is SORT OF seeing her. I don't see a problem"_

_"**You** wouldn't, would you?"_

Carla smirked at Michelle's comment. She knew she could make men grovel and beg for her attention, and she loved it. She loved it even more that Michelle was acting a bit jealous. She was surprised however to realise that Michelle did not kick up a fuss. Maybe her and Peter's thing was really nothing after all.

The truth was, Michelle didn't even care that much that she would be going out with Peter, she was well over their short relationship, and they were now friends. What she did care about was the constant game playing between her sister in law and her brother. She knew that feelings would get in the way somewhere down the line, by either or by both, she knew them all too well. She didn't want to see the situation turn messy, where she'd be stuck in the middle.

_"Just be careful yeah. I don't want things turning messy"_ her voice stern.

Carla bit on the pen that she was holding, _"Hmmm"_ she directed at Michelle, and gave her a wink. Another one of her games was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for lack of Carchelle in this chapter. Let me know how this one pans out. Also is it better with Carchelle scenes or should they be kept to just a few? I've been watching 2007 episodes recently, I forgot how bitchy Carla was, I love it! I'm going to use that Carla character for a few more chapters I think, until she realizes that she can't (I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS...) hahah. Anyway, again, please review. Thank You. _

* * *

It was 7:10pm and Peter was inside the bistro, having just ordered a glass of orange juice for himself, and a glass of red wine for Carla. He had opted for the red wine, but he wasn't sure if she was a white or rosѐ girl. He's a bookie, he took a gamble.

Carla was yet to arrive. **Fashionably late... Women**. Peter thought to himself as he sipped his orange juice.

Carla was in a cab, on the way to the bistro. She had listened to Peter's advice not to drive. Her phone rang while she was in the cab.

"_Carla Connor speaking"_

_"Your date must not be going well if you're answering your mobile"_

_"I'm not there yet. In a cab, on the way… not that it's of any concern to you"_

There was silence as neither of them spoke for a while.

_"So what do you want, Liam?"_

_"I was just calling to say good luck, and try not to think about me too much. Oh I'd also like to tell you that Sarah has moved in with me. We're as serious as ever"_

With that statement, Carla hung up the phone. Liam laughed as he heard the line go dead, knowing he had touched a nerve. He had asked Sarah to move in with him, purely to spite Carla. He felt slightly guilty for using her, but he wanted to show Carla that he was not to be messed around with. They usually texted and called each other throughout the day, but they hadn't been in contact with each other since yesterday morning, when Carla had agreed to have dinner with Peter.

Carla paid the cab driver, and headed inside the bistro. She saw Peter at the bar, sighed and walked towards him. She had suddenly lost all interest in the date, Liam had made her so angry.

_"Hope red wine is fine"_ Peter greeted Carla with a hug and a peck on the cheek.

_"Good choice. Why aren't you drinking?"_

_"Let's get a table, shall we?"_ Peter lead Carla to a table for two, in the corner of the bistro. He did not want to divulge his life to Carla just yet. He didn't want her to run a mile.

* * *

They had both ordered their food, and had been chatting about their lives, their friends, their jobs and their interests. The conversation had been flowing OK, not awkward, but not free flowing. Carla would often stare out of the window, and sigh subconsciously. Peter had picked up on her behaviour, and wondered if she was bored, and she was simply sitting there, out of politeness.

_"Listen, you can leave if I'm boring you. I won't take offence"_

Carla immediately snapped out of her daze, and looked at Peter, feeling a bit guilty. _"Oh, No, sorry, it's just I was far away."_ She used as an excuse. She couldn't get Liam out of her head, and she needed to see him badly. _"I tell you what, why don't we skip dessert?"_ Carla continued.

_"OK"_ Peter continued, a huge disappointment showing in his face. _"I'll drive you home"_

Peter paid the bill, and they both headed out of the bistro. Peter lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply. Carla took it from his lips, and started smoking it herself.

_"I didn't know you smoked?"_

"_Yeah. Well I try not to do it often, and I've been good lately, but I need one now"_

_"That bad eh?"_ He lit up his own cigarette, wondering how he had managed to bore Carla so quickly.

Peter led her up the street to where his car was parked. They drove in silence. Carla got out her mobile and began to text Liam

"Can you come over. I need you. Peter's not you. Don't move in with Sarah. Please?" **Send**

He replied immediately

"Can do in 30mins? Carla I swear if this is one of your games…"

**reply** "It's not. The code is 5239, and I'll leave the door open for you." **Send**

Peter drove in to the car park in front of Carla's block of flats. He parked in a bay but didn't stop the engine. Carla undid her seatbelt and when she realised Peter wasn't moving, she looked at him, but didn't say a thing.

_"I guess I'll see you around"_ Peter said

_"I thought you could come in. I said skip dessert… "_

Peter looked completely and utterly confused. He thought she was going to blow him off, and it came as a massive surprise to him. _"Urm, yeah, sure"_ He stopped the engine and took off his seatbelt, and they both proceeded to walk towards the entrance of the flats.

* * *

Carla and Peter were ripping each other's clothes off before they got to the door of her flat. She hurriedly grabbed her keys from her bag, and they both burst through the door, their hands wandering all over each other's bodies. The door was left open, Carla obviously having no intention of closing it. Carla stormed Peter over to the living area, and pushed him back on the couch. She slid her half open blouse off, and took off her skirt and tights. She realised she'd already kicked off her shoes in the heat of the moment. She was standing in front of Peter, only in her underwear. He stared up at her, feeling is need for her in his jeans. She looked down at him, realising the obvious bulge as the zipper to his jeans was open. She walked closer and tugged at his jeans and boxers, and in one quick movement, pulled them off and threw them behind her.

She didn't hear the jeans drop to the floor.

A harsh, cold voice _"You are **unbelievable**"_

Carla smirked, wickedly, as she heard this, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for Peter when she saw his worried face. Peter was in complete shock, and was speechless. Carla composed herself, and turned around.

_"Shit, the door was open. I feel so embarrassed, so, **so** sorry Liam"_

Liam stood there, having just caught Peter's jeans and boxers as Carla had flung them behind her. _"Unbelievable, Carla. Only you would stoop this low"_

Carla's back was turned to Peter, and she smirked at Liam, and bit her bottom lip, seductively. She ran her finger along her breast softly, her eyes staring into Liam's. Peter was none the wiser, he was more worried, being well aware that he was naked. He grabbed one of Carla's cushions that lay on the sofa, and covered up his private area as his eyes darted at his jeans and boxers in Liam's hands.

_"This was planned?"_ Peter managed to asked, his voice low and croaky, a confused tone.

_"It's Carla, of course it was planned"_

_"Liam, have a bit of respect. Why the hell would I plan this?"_ she still couldn't help smirking, biting her lower lip once more, knowing Peter couldn't see her facial expressions.

_"Face it Barlow, she used me, and now she's using you. If I were you I'd run"_ and he threw Peter his jeans and boxers, shrugging his nose at the thought that he was actually holding another guy's boxers. Peter quickly put them on, his face red with embarrassment. He hurried out of the flat, his head down, not wanting to face the no doubt, embarrassing conversation that would have occurred if he stayed.

Liam shut the door. _"I told you."_ His face did that twitch thing to the side, the face he always does when he gets angry or annoyed. _"I told you Carla, if this was one of your games…"_

_"You're jealous aren't you?"_

Liam started to get agitated, but Carla kept pushing his buttons. _"It's OK for you to sleep with me and sleep with Sarah, but when I do it…"_

Liam squared up to Carla. His face right in hers. That twitch thing happening again. Sighing. Frustration showing in his face. _"Can you just accept that this is not about you? Your head is so big, I'm surprised you fitted through that door"_ he shouted, pointing at the door to her flat. Carla could only chuckle, which angered Liam more.

_"You have got to accept the fact that I am with someone else. You pushed me away. You were the one playing games. You are the scheming one. You Carla. **All you**"_

_"You fancy me like crazy"_

Liam screamed back, his face burning red as the veins under his face grew wider and closer to the surface of his skin. He was not able to control himself _"It's time you accept that this is all in your fucking head"._ He didn't believe his own words, how was Carla meant to be convinced, she could read him like a book. He aggressively held the door handle and pulled it open as quickly as it would move, and he stormed out and used the power of his arm to slam the door shit behind me, the bang echoing Carla's flat for a few seconds.

She had cracked him. It was only a matter of time until she could deepen these cracks, and he would be begging her for forgiveness, begging her to let him touch her, begging her to make love to him.

Peter had left in a huff, and Liam had left in a complete rage, but Carla smiled. She walked over to the kitchen and opened a bottle of red, letting the dark liquid flow into her fish bowl glass.

_"Gotcha"_ she said out loud. Half a smirk. Half a smile, as she 'cheersed' the glass in the air, toasting to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

_APOLOGIES: It has been so long since I last updated this fic, I almost forgot what I had written. Hope you remember and are able to catch on, but I would recommend maybe scanning the previous chapters to jog the memory. _

_This chapter is more of a filler, but I've tried to make it quite a good filler, don't know how successful I've been with that to be honest. Anyway, please please please review and let me know what you think. Twitter is ACCRK_

* * *

Carla clicked the lock on her car keys as she parked up outside the entrance to underworld. She waltzed, head high, hips moving from side to side as she took her confident strides in her black louboutins. She b-lined for the office, where Michelle was already at work.

Upon hearing the door open, Michelle looked up at her, her left eyebrow raised, her forehead forward of her chin.

_"What?"_ Carla asked, harshly.

_"You know what"_

_"It wasn't a game"_

_"I don't believe you"_

"_And I don't care, and look, you can either A) shut up about it, or B) make me a coffee"_

_"I'm not your assistant"_

_"Shutting up about it, it is then"_ Carla ended the conversation, as Michelle sighed, admitting defeat, something which she felt she was doing too much of lately.

They both completed their paper work in silence that morning. Michelle couldn't help but think that she had taken a step back in her relationship with Carla. After the small and slow progress she thought they had made since working together, it was now back to square one. She was convinced that as long as Carla and Liam were involved in this game playing, she was always going to become stuck in the middle.

_"Chelle, I'm going to take a long lunch, do you mind?"_

_"Do I have a choice?"_

_"No"_ Carla suddenly felt guilty at her dry, bitter answer. "I have finished the paperwork for the order that we were going to do this afternoon though, so that's less work for you…" she added, trying to smooth the conversation over.

_"Yeah, alright"_ Michelle agreed, and before she could even say anything else, Carla was out of the office, and out of the factory doors.

* * *

Carla popped her head round the door of the bookies, and upon noticing Peter, his face all wrinkled with concentration, sighing above his calculator, she walked in. He looked up at her, and without acknowledging her, he proceeded to press numbers on his calculator. Carla wasn't sure if he was just doing so in order not to talk to her now, or if he genuinely was still summing up.

_"Can we talk?"_

_"Let's not start something that was hardly started in the first place"_

_"I think that would be stupid… I like you"_

_"You have a funny way of showing it. Was Liam telling the truth, was it all a plan?"_

_"No. It went wrong. I admit we've had something in the past, but it was only ever lust. Pure unadulterated lust. I'd really like a chance to prove that to you. Are you free this afternoon?"_

_"It depends"_

_"On what?"_

_"If you promise me your games are over. Because I can't be dealing with that now. I don't mean to sound big headed, but Leanne wants to give things ago, take things further. I wasn't sure if I wanted to, because of you. But after what happened, I'm not so sure anymore"_

_"I promise. So can you get away now?"_

Peter nodded, and called to the back for one of his workers to cover him. He handed the worker his keys, and told him to lock up and post the keys through the flat letterbox at closing time.

* * *

Liam woke up at 12pm, his head banging, and his throat so dry, he found it difficult to breathe. Sarah wasn't lying next to him, which was unusual as he would always wake up before her. They had both opened a large bottle of champagne last night, celebrating them moving in together, maybe he had just overslept due to the alcohol. Seeing the end of the bottle had caused them to open a couple more bottles of wine, in no doubt he was suffering this morning.

_"You're awake then"_ Sarah's sharp and bitter voice echoed from the bedroom door, where she stood with her hand on her hip. Liam's eyes met hers. She waited for him to say something, he just smiled sheepishly. _"Well are you going to at least try and salvage this relationship?"_

Liam's heart leaped in his chest. He had no idea what she was on about, but she was angry. Very angry. _"What?"_ he quizzed, totally confused. Sarah wasn't sure whether to believe him or not at first, but she could tell when he was telling the truth. He had put away a lot of drink last night, no wonder he couldn't remember.

_"You honestly don't remember, do you?"_ she tried again, but once more, Liam just looked at her, completely oblivious to what had happened the previous night.

Sarah's facial expression went from angry to sad. At that moment, Liam thought she looked lonely, and craving love. He felt somewhat guilty._ "Last night…"_ Sarah began, trying to fight back the tears. _"…you"_ she started really sobbing, _"…you declared your undying love for Carla"_ She burst into tears as she finished the sentence.

Liam cringed inside. He cared for Sarah very much, he actually did love her, but he couldn't get Carla out of his mind. _"What?"_ he gulped. He could feel his cheeks redden, and the layer of sweat beginning to form. He was unsure if she was testing him or if this did in fact happen.

_"I was going to leave without talking to you, but I heard you move as I was finishing my packing, so just tell me this. Was I ever going to have a chance, was she always going to be number one?"_

Liam looked down, he couldn't face lying to her, but he couldn't face telling her the truth and hurting her feelings either. She sensed that he was feeling uneasy, and that what she feared was the truth. _"Have the decency to tell me, will you?"_ she hissed, bitterly, but rightfully so.

_"Sorry_" he said, sheepishly

_"Sorry about what, Liam? Why are you sorry?"_ she wasn't letting him get away with not explaining.

Liam gulped. He felt so bad. He cared for Sarah, he honestly did, but she wasn't Carla, and she would never be Carla. "Carla_ will always be number one"_

And as quickly as she had moved in, Sarah had moved out. They had lived together for one night, and one night only. As quick as that, she was gone.

* * *

Liam reached for his phone from the bedside table, he would have to get on with his work today. His phone was surprisingly free of any work related voicemails or texts, apart from one from Carla. He opened the text and it read:

**Now you've moved in with Sarah, I know you were still hoping you could get me when you felt like it. I've made a commitment to Peter now, so games are officially over. Enjoy playing happy families.**

Liam sighed. If he felt bad before, he felt even worse now. He had messed up his chance with Carla in the past, and now he had gone and messed his relationship with Sarah, while Carla had Peter. He found himself in a big black tunnel, and at the end, there was no light.

He threw his phone back on the bedside table, and slumped back in to bed. He thought he could face work, but evidently he was wrong.

* * *

_"So why do you want me free for a whole afternoon?"_

_"I thought we could do something nice. My way of apologising. My way of showing that I'm the right one for you, not Leanne"_

Peter wasn't sure if that was a sexual innuendo, or if Carla had something completely different planned. Carla always made him on edge and uncertain, but was growing to like that feeling.

_"Go in"_ she demanded, as she turned the key to open the door of her flat. Peter obeyed, and she followed him in, closing the door behind her.

Peter stood still in the middle of her flat, looking around him. The table had been set for two people in the open dining area. It had romantic, dim lighting, and flowers were used as a centrepiece on the table. Peter couldn't smell anything being cooked, so he wondered if the table was set for them or not.

_"Now see, I remember you telling me that your favourite meal was a chicken dhansak from that favourite take away of yours…"_ she smirked, as she leaned in closer to him and whispered seductively in his ear "_with some poppadoms..."_ Peter felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Shivers coursing his body. _"...and pilau rice"_ she whispered seductively again. _"Oh, stop it"_ Peter joked, playing the game.

Carla continued, _"So I'm going to give you two choices. We could either a) order that and have a nice lunch here, or b) skip lunch and have a little more fun"_

Peter stared at Carla's face. Her eyes glittered, her lips wet. She was full of lust. He wanted her.


End file.
